All I Heard Was Nothing
by ShaniaP3NGU1N
Summary: A little while ago,Edward and Bella were in a fight that broke them. Bella moved with Jake.Edward still can't get over her. How does he deal with it? This is my first fanfiction. Mild Swearing. OOC/Songfic   Nothing by The Script.


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT ,I REAPEAT, DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT NOR WILL I EVER. **

_Am I better off dead?_

_Am I better off a quitter?_

I slouched back in my chair. I've been inside for weeks. The outside reminds me of Bella. I miss her. The one idiotic fight we had ended our relationship. I'm so lost without her. I think I should throw myself off a bridge, or quit dating, whatever cures my pain the fastest.

"Dude, you have to get over her, there's so many other women out there," Jasper said grabbing out my chair. Bella was made for me, I don't want any women, I want her.

"Bella was like a little sister to me, but when you came home pissed off about work you had to take it out on poor little Bella. It's your fault. Besides, you still have your looks," Emmett said.

"Let's go get a drink for poor little Eddie," Jasper said childishly.

"You both can suck it," I said as they pushed me out the door.

_They say I'm better off now_

_Than I ever was with her_

_As they take me to my local down the street_

_I'm smiling but I'm dying trying not to drag my feet_

"Your better off now without Bella," Emmett said.

"Yeah you are, I don't how long I could go without my Alice. I would drive me cra-," Jasper stopped.

"Jasper," Emmett hissed.

"Be happy your single," Jasper said. I smiled, but I'm dying inside. I tried not to drag my feet.

_They say a few drinks will help me to forget her_

_But after one too many I know that I'm never_

_Only they can't see where this is gonna end_

_They all think I'm crazy but to me it's perfect sense_

"Drink it up and maybe you'll get lucky," Emmett said reassuringly.

"I'll have two Tequlia shots," I said. A women came over to me and sat in my lap.

"Hey sweetie, I'm Lauren and you are?," Lauren asked seductively.

"Not Interested"

"But-"

"I'm not interested"

"Fine," Lauren huffed. She got up and walked away.

"Dude, what wrong with you?" Emmett asked.

"You need more drinks?," Jasper asked.

"No. I'm not interested nor will I ever be." I yelled. They don't get it.

:::::...::::...::::...:::...:::...::::...:::

_And my mates are all there trying to calm me down_

_'Cause I'm shouting your name all over the town_

_I'm swearing if I go there now_

_I can change her mind turn it all around_

"BELLA! BELLA!," I shouted. I punched the wall. I'm pretty sure there's a hole in it, but who gives a shit.

"Calm down," Emmett said.

"I need her," I sobbed.

"BELLA!" If I run to Bella's she probably will take me back. I'm lost without her. I have to change her mind and turn it all around.

_And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words_

_And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred_

_Dialed her number and confessed to her_

_I'm still in love but all I heard_

_Was nothing_

I called her.

"Hello?"

"Bella...I l-l-love you and I m-miss you come back please.I... can't...stand daywithout you.I'm sorry."

"It still doesn't change things," She hung up.

"Bella!" I sobbed. I know I'm drunk and I love her. That's all that matters.

::::...:::...:::..:::...::::...::::...::::

_So I stumble there, along the railings and the fences_

_I know if I faced her face, that she'll come to her senses_

_Every drunk step I take leads me to her door_

_If she sees how much I'm hurting, she'll take me back for sure_

"Emmett and Jasper you can go home I'm going to Bella's."

"Are you sure?"

"Completely!"

"Alrightie, Then." They both walked away.

I stumbled along the fences of her neighboor's houses'. If I see her face I know she'll take me back. I drunk step will lead me to her door. I'm hurting so much, I want her to take me back.

I stumbed up to her door and knocked. She immediately answered it.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" she asked annoyed

"I missed you" I slurred.

"Your drunk," she noticed.

"I know."

_And my mates are all there trying to calm me down_

_'Cause I'm shouting your name all over the town_

_I'm swearing if I go there now_

_I can change her mind turn it all around_

Bella called Emmett to get me out of there. There was a heated fight between her 'boyfriend' and and I.

"BELLA! I LOVE YOU!" I shouted.

"PLEASE TAKE ME BACK!,"

"I can't live without you" I whispered as Emmett stuffed me in the car.

::::...::::...::::...::::...::::...::::...::::

_And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words_

_And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred_

_Dialed her number and confessed to her_

_I'm still in love but all I heard_

_Was nothing_

I was back in the safety of my home so I won't 'be somebodys' bitch' as Emmett puts it.

I drunk a few beers. It gets me in the modd for calling drunken state is the most truthful.

"'Ello?"

"Bella, will you pretty please with a cherry on top, take me back'" Desperate times calls for desperate measures.

She sighed and hung up.

Nothing.

She said nothing

_Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing_

_Oh, I got nothing_

_Oh, I got nothing_

_Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing_

Doesn't she want me back? I've apologized over a thousand times. I still get no reponse. I'm starting to think she's getting tired of me calling her and begging. If I was her I'd take me back.

_Ohh, sometimes love's intoxicating_

_Ohh, you're coming down, your hands are shaking_

_When you realize there's no one waiting_

****Flashback****

The fight was 3 days ago. Bella moved in with her old friend Jacob. I hate him. I've been waiting for her to call me back.

I voicemailed her alot. I filled up her box in 2 hours. I should stop spamming her. I know she probably won't wait for me. Maybe, Jake has been waiting this to happen. She's not comming back.

****End of Flashback****

_Am I better off dead?_

_Am I better off a quitter?_

_They say I'm better off now_

_Than I ever was with her_

I had Emmett and Jasper on 3-way.

"I can't get over her Guys. It hurts," I sobbed.

"Fuckin' suck it up. I'm getting tired of your lame ass excuses. Bella's got over you. After all _you _brung this on your self. Suck it up and go get I make myself clear?" Emmett said sternly.

"Yeah, you were better without her. She was killing your mojo," Jasper added.

_And my mates are all there trying to calm me down_

_'Cause I'm shouting your name all over the town_

_I'm swearing if I go there now_

_I can change her mind turn it all around_

"Dude you have to get off the phone, if you keep shouting like that. It's the 14th time you did it this week." Jasper said.

"I need to change her mind. I have to fix it!"

"That's it I'll be over in less than five minutes to kick your ass."

_And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words_

_And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred_

_Dialed her number and confessed to her_

_I'm still in love but all I heard_

_Was nothing_

I dialed her number, she answered.

"Bella?" She hung up on me...

Still nothing.

_She said nothing_

_Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing_

_Oh, I got nothing_

_I got nothing_

_I wanted words but all I heard was nothing_

_Ohh I got nothing_

I wan't her to answer me, answer my questions. Why? I know I was stupid. I regret that. She filed a restraining order against me. I'd give anything to see her face again. Nothing compares to her beauty. I never get an answer.

_I got nothing_

[August 13, 2011]

It's over. I'm drawing blank.

**[A/N]: Review, Favorite, What ever you do it's better with a friend like you! My first Fanfiction! Horray!**


End file.
